It's a start- RoyED
by StormyKounais
Summary: Shot... may be continued. Pretty much how Ed and Roy's relationship stats. It takes place just a little before the brotherhood timeline. I've read many RoyEd fanfics and I really wanted to try to make this a little more in character then those I've read. If I have not accomplished that then I'm sorry I tried. I'm going to rate it m for later possible chapters.


The room was quiet all except for the shuffling of papers. Documents that all need to be seperated and filled out. The Hawk's eye was hard at work fordging the Flame colonel's name on paper after paper. Mustang was wearing one of his signature smirks day dreaming about the previous night. He'd spent his Sunday night with the company of a beautiful young woman, he'd met her like many others at a bar belonging to his foster mother. She was gone when he woke up frantic to get to work on time. It was around noon and he was getting really sleepy now. His Lieutenant was used to his Monday routine and didn't bother to try to keep him from dozing off at his desk. Right as he was in fact in the beggining state of slumber the double doors to the room busted open and a little blonde alchemist appeared before him.

"Hey bastard, looks like you owe me! I've resolved case 43, it was the old women after all, I caught her trying to skip town." Edward said grinning. Almost jumping the Flame alchemist yawned nodding.

"I suppose I do, Fullmetal" Roy muttered finding his eyes lingering on Edward's golden gaze. This always happened when the Fullmetal alchemist was around, he seemed to notice every detail of him and found himself attracted to the boy.

"So will you finally let me and Al go to Leore? Some prophet is performing miracles there... its a lead on the stone" Ed explained.

Roy Mustang didn't like the idea of Ed leaving Eastern HQ just yet, he still being fairly new as a certified state alchemist, he was cocky enough without going out and throwing his weight around with his new found authority.

"I have a job for you in Yous Well but first I'd like you to do me a favor, I have some alchemists around town I'd like you to try to recruit for me" Roy said, it being the first thing he could think of to distract the teen while he thought of a real reason to delay Ed's trip to Yous Well and Leore. Edward cussed at him taking the list of addresses and walking out to where is armor brother waited .

"Colonel if I may ask, why are you trying to keep fullmetal in east city?" Lieutenant Hawkeye asked.

"He's just... he should wait, or else he's going to start trouble that ILL have to clean up after" Roy answered.

"Excuse me sir... but I know that's bullshit" Riza said with stern red-brown eyes. Mustang jumped out of his skin, she was right , Roy wanted Edward to stay because he liked him around. He seemed to brighten up the office with his presence.

"Drop it... that's an order" Roy grumbled in frustration. His first Lieutenant knew him all to well, it would bee really bad if she figured out his attraction to the boy.

"Yes sir..." Hawkeye answered giving him a weird stare before returning to her paper work. Roy in turn returned to dozing off.

Before Mustang knew it he was waist deep in a dream about him loving the little blonde the way he did every Sunday night with all his beautiful 'one night stand' women.

"Damn brat!" Mustang yelled awaking. How dare that pipsqueak haunt his dreams. At this point the Flame alchemist was confused how could he actually be attracted to Ed? "I have to sort this out before he-" Roy's out burst was cut off by Edward walking in. It had been several hours since he sent him off, and it was only a half hour from the time he could go home. Looking around he noticed the Hawk's eye was missing along with the rest of his men. He was all alone with the blonde alchemist.

"What was that?" Edward asked sincere confusion in his voice. The boy appeared exhausted and Roy so wanted to carry him home and let him sleep wrapped in arms. The boy stared waiting for his answer and Roy shot from his thoughts to say "its nothing".

"Bastard, i hate to ask but do you know if any of the military boarding rooms are available? Al's in Resembool with Winry and I'd perfur not pay for a hotel room without Al to watch over me while I sleep" Ed explained. Roy busted out laughing.

"Are you scared of hotel rooms?" Mustang teased. Ed's face was hot with anger and embarrassment.

"I just don't trust the people in them" Ed answered. Roy couldn't help smile. An idea popping in his mind that he couldn't be more happy with.

"Well I'm pretty sure we don't, most of central's state alchemists have gathered here because some mass murderer... but you could stay at my place and we could call us even" Roy offered. Ed let out a sigh.

"I guess I have no choice... damn it Al" Edward whined.

"Give me a moment to collect my things and well take our leave" Roy explained grabbing his coat and things.

"So where do you live?" Edward causally asked.

"In an apartment complex not to far from HQ, I could have an apartment here on HQ grounds but I perfur to have my own place" Mustang answered as they walked to his car. "Another benefit is if I were to live on base I'd have to pay for parking" Roy mumbled.

Roy Mustang the famous flame alchemist was nervous, he never got this way with any pretty young woman he lusted over but him, he was different. Could he... could he be falling for him? That was crazy! Roy. Mustang. Was. Straight. He was a irresistible ladies man, he couldn't fall for another man let alone a 15 year old boy.

"So you and the Lieutenant are pretty close huh?" Edward asked quietly.

"She's a really close friend... her father was my alchemy teacher... shes a friend that's all" Roy answered. Ed nodded. "Anyway what about you and that lovely young lady... Windy was it?" Roy countered.

"It's Winry... AND FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME SHES JUST A FRIEND!" Ed yelled.

"Calm down pipsqueak.. I just asked that's all" Roy said pulling into the drive way outside his apartment.

"Who are YOU CALLING A HALF-PINT MIDGET WHO'LL NEVER GROW!?" Ed yelled. Roy busted out laughing.

"Your so cute!" Roy said through laughter.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Edward said in utter shock and confusion.

"OH SHIT I SAID THAT OUT LOUD!? Forget I said anything I was thinking about someone else..." Roy frantically said through a blush. Ed's face matched his in color. Now it was clear the two were on the same page on how they felt.

"So... Colonel... is it true are you experiencing the same thing as I am lately?" Edward boldly asked breaking the silence that had crept over them.

"I guess so... what would you have replied with if I had just called you cute?" Roy asked. Ed's blush deepened.

"Shut up, bastard" Ed replied.

"Heheheh... so predictable" Roy chuckled.

"Your just as predictable" Ed replied a little venom in his voice.

"Oh really?" Roy said pulling Ed into his apartment pushing him onto his couch and giving him a rough kiss on the lips. Ed was speechless staring at the man crouched over him on the couch.

"Wow Fullmetal you really are small" Roy said standing up and locking his front door. Ed's face was red and he couldn't answer.

Roy busied himself making him and the little blonde some tea as well as setting up the couch for himself to sleep on.

"Here" Roy said handing Edward a cup of tea. "It's rather late, you can take the bed and I'll sleep down here..." Roy said awkwardly. He couldn't tell if Ed was alright with the kiss. Edward stood lightly kissing him on the lips having to stand on the couch to do so.

"Thank you... This... us thing.. it's going to take some time so I hope you will wait" Edward explained not looking at Roy.

"I don't mind pipsqueak" Roy said quietly. Ed cussed finishing his tea.

"Don't get the wrong idea though, bastard I still hate you" Ed said with almost a sweetness to his bitter words.

And that's where it started...


End file.
